Animax
Animax (アニマックス, Animakkusu) ist ein japanischer Satelliten-Fernsehsender, der von der Firma Sony aufgebaut wurde und ausschließlich Animes sendet. Der Sitz des Unternehmen befindet sich im Tokioter Stadtbezirk Minato. Das Unternehmen sendet nicht nur in Japan, sondern besitzt auch Sendeanstalten auf dem asiatischen Festland, Lateinamerika und Europa. Geschichte des Unternehmens Japan Am 20. Mai 1998 von Sony gegründet als Animax Broadcast Japan Inc. (株式会社アニマックスブロードキャスト・ジャパン, Kabushiki-gaisha Animakkusu Burōdokyasuto Japan) begann der Sender am 1. Juni mit der Ausstrahlung in Japan über die SKY PerfecTV!-Satellitenplattform. Zu den Gründern gehörte neben den Teilhabern auch der namhafte Produzent und Production Designer von Animes Yoshirō Kataoka. Den Unternehmensvorsitz hatte Masao Takiyama inne. Verschiedene japanische Prominente und Künstler wurden auf Animax entdeckt, so die Schauspielerin Natsuki Kato und die Seiyū Yukari Tamura. Animax organisiert auch diverse Veranstaltungen im Zusammenhang mit Animes und Konzerte in ganz Japan, zum Beispiel das Animax-Sommerfest (アニマックスサマーフェス, Animakkusu Samāfesu) und die Animax Taishō (アニマックス大賞). Zusätzlich zu dem bisherigen Pay-TV-Angebot strahlt Animax Sendungen für Mobiltelefone aus. Asien Animax betreibt seit 2004 in anderen Ländern Süd- und Ostasiens verschiedene Sender mit Anime-Programm in den bedeutendsten Regionen und Sprachen. Der erste ging am 1. Januar in Taiwan auf Sendung, der nächste am 12. Januar in Hong Kong. Eine Woche später begann Animax mit der Ausstrahlung eines Senders in Südostasien, der englischen und japanischen Ton, sowie Untertitel in Englisch und weiteren lokalen Sprachen bietet. Am 5. Juli 2004 wurde ein englischsprachiger Sender in Südasien gestartet und am 29. April 2006 ging ein koreanischsprachiger auf Sendung. Seit dem 31. August 2006 gibt es Animax auch auf Malaiisch. Amerika In Nordamerika hat des Unternehmen verschiedene Veranstaltungen finanziert, wie zum Beispiel Anime-Festivals. Es arbeitet dort mit anderen Unternehmen zusammen, wie z.B. Bandai und Viz Media. Von Sonys Einkaufskomplex Metreon in San Francisco wurden mehrere Anime-Serien wie Gundam, The Making of Metropolis, und Love Hina gesendet. Die Financial Times berichtete im September 2004, dass Sony eine Zusammenarbeit mit Comcast plant, dem größten Kabelnetzbetreiber in den USA. Mit dieser Partnerschaft und dem Hollywoodstudio Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer sollen in den Vereinigten Staaten drei Sender von Sony ausgestrahlt werden. Animax begann in Lateinamerika am 31. Juli 2005 mit der Ausstrahlung seines Programms auf Spanisch und Portugiesisch in den jeweiligen Sprachgebieten. Der Sender gilt als der größte Anime-Sender der Region. Europa Im April 2007 begann die Ausstrahlung von Animax in Ungarn, Rumänien, Tschechien und der Slowakei. Dies war der erste Vorstoß von Animax nach Europa. Auch Sender für Großbritannien, Italien, Frankreich, Spanien und andere große Länder sind geplant. Am 14. Mai 2007 wurde von Sony bekannt gegeben, dass man mit der Ausstrahlung eines deutschsprachigen Senders am 5. Juni 2007 beginnt. Dies zunächst nur in Nordrhein-Westfalen und Hessen. Die Ausstrahlung erfolgt im Kabelnetz von Unitymedia und ist die erste eines reinen Anime-Senders in Deutschland. Es sollen vor allem Serien gezeigt werden, die schon einmal im deutschen Fernsehen liefen, wie Dragonball, Arjuna und X 1999. Ab September ist Animax in ganz Deutschland als Teil des Pakets Premiere Star von 0:30 bis 12:30 über Satellit empfangbar. Seit ende November auch ganztägig. Meldung bei presseportal.de zur Ausstrahlung von Animax in ganz Deutschland. Teilhaber * Sony Pictures Entertainment * Sunrise Inc. * Toei Animation * Tokyo Movie Shinsha * Nihon Ad Systems Programm Der Sender Animax sendet ausschließlich Animes. Es werden nicht nur Produktionen der Teilhaberfirmen gezeigt, sondern auch die anderer Studios wie Osamu Tezuka's Tezuka Productions, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation und andere. Der Sender war an der Produktion verschiedener Serien beteiligt, zum Beispiel Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Ultra Maniac, Astro Boy, Hungry Heart: Wild Striker, Aishiteruze Baby und Shakugan no SHANA. Quellen Weblinks * Animaxs offizielle Website (Japanisch) * Animax-Website Deutschland Kategorie: Fernsehsender (Japan) Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Deutschland) da:Animax en:Animax es:Animax fr:Animax id:Animax it:Animax ja:アニマックス ko:애니맥스 ms:Animax pl:Animax pt:Animax th:แอนิแมกซ์ tl:Animax zh:Animax